


Burn

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broke Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony love Steve with all his heart</p><p>Tony loved Steve with all his heart</p><p>Tony wish with all his heart to watch Steve burn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> da´ feelings   
> after watching Civil War, I was destroyed. And then I heard this song and the idea came, and actually I just planed to write this like a one shot, but then I think " hmmm this need to have a story" sooooo here we are now. I hope you like it. :3

It was starting to get dark when Natasha appear in the door. 

-Nat?- she just hugged him really tightly, she was crying 

-auntie Nat!- Peter ran to hug her aunt´s leg 

-Hey Petey, why not you go see uncle Bruce?- she put her hand on his head –mhm- 

-Nat, what happened you´re scarring me?- Tony take her hand 

-you don’t know Tony? You haven't watch the T.V.? any gossip channel?- 

-you know JARVIS block those bullshit- 

-Tony please sit, JARVIS put any channel about gossip or anything, is everywhere. That bastard- 

An holographic screen appear in front of them, it appear two ladies with a really annoying voice, and a photo of Steve behind them, Tony wonder why. 

As soon the note ended JARVIS turn off the screen, and Tony was shaking and crying. 

-No.....this just no this can´t ….. it must be just anther gossip, they ….they made it I know..... it just CAN´T - Tony put his hands on his face –please Nat, tell me is just another stupid unreal gossip- he look up to met her, his face full of despair. 

She shook her head – you heard it, it was him who say it, it IS real- 

And with that a cry full of sadness left his mouth. Nat swears she heard how Tony´s heart broke in million of little pieces 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tony wake up later in the middle of the night, he look down his desk and see some papers all wrinkle and wet from his own tears.   
His eyes are red and puffy, Nat left, she knew he needed some time alone. 

After she left he went dawn to his workshop and open his safe box and take a bunch of letters. 

Tony: I saved every letter you wrote me   
From the moment I read them   
I knew you were mine   
You said you were mine   
I thought you were mine 

Tony take a letter and gently pass his fingers over it. 

Tony: Do you know what Natasha said   
When we saw your first letter arrive?   
She said   
“Be careful with that one, love   
He will do what it takes to survive.” 

Tony give a little sad smile. 

Tony: You and your words flooded my senses   
Your sentences left me defenseless   
You built me palaces out of paragraphs   
You built cathedrals 

He pick up all the other letters and hold him them close to his chest and give a deep breath with a smile, remembering how those letters made him feel. But then his face turn back to an heartbroken expression. 

Tony: I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me   
I’m searching and scanning for answers   
In every line   
For some kind of sign 

Tony hold the letters in a place he could read them, eyes full of tears rapidly passing every single line, dropping one when he finish it. 

Tony: And when you were mine   
The world seemed to 

Burn   
Burn 

He looked up and found a picture that show the two of them on a little hill looking at the orange sky. The picture was from their backs, he wonder who take it. He turn to see one that was of only Steve smile at the camera, he gave it to him, so he could see him when he were on a mission or something. 

Tony: You published the letters she wrote you   
You told the whole world how you brought   
This girl into our bed   
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives 

More tears fall from his eyes as he touch the glass of the photo with his shaky hand 

Tony: Do you know what Natasha said   
When she read what you’d done?   
She said   
“You have married an Icarus   
He has flown too close to the sun.” 

Slowly all the sadness in his body started changing into …..into anger. 

Tony: You and your words, obsessed with your legacy...   
Your sentences border on senseless   
And you are paranoid in every paragraph   
How they perceive you 

You, you, you… 

His clench of the photo was so strong that the glass cracked. That sound was like switch on Tony. 

Tony: I’m erasing myself from the narrative   
Let future historians wonder how Tony   
Reacted when you broke his heart   
You have torn it all apart 

I am watching it   
Burn 

He take all the letters and every single pictures were Steve appear, he go up to the living room and place a big trash can on the middle and he throw on it the thing on his arms, he take out a lighter and with the last letter he had, he started to burn it and let it slowly fall with the other things. 

Tony: Watching it burn 

He stated to take all sort of things from the living room and throw them at the fire. 

Tony: The world has no right to my heart   
The world has no place in our bed   
They don’t get to know what I said   
I’m burning the memories   
Burning the letters that might have redeemed you 

He started with simple things like pictures and one or two books, but with every step he give the angrier did he feel. He started to push every drawer, throwing all of the inside of this. For the time he reach the room they (used to) share he pick up anything that remind him to Steve, more pictures, drawings, cloth, Steve´s pillow, hell he even throw shoe. 

Tony: You forfeit all rights to my heart   
You forfeit the place in our bed   
You sleep in your office instead 

Tony: With only the memories   
Of when you were mine   
With that he throw the last bunch of things he had, and with his chest up and down from runing, he coldly watch directly to the fire, this illuminating his emotionless face. 

Tony: I hope that you burn 

From that day, every single memory with Steve just bring sorrow to him. 

~~~~~~~ 

Three days later, Steve finally got the guts to enter the tower, he already feel guilty and hate towards himself. His eyes a little puffy for crying   
When he enter the living room he couldn´t believe it, every thing was out of place like if someone was looking for something, when he see a trash can lying on the floor, when he get closer he see ashes and some burned things that came from it. 

When he started to see what it was, moving lightly the ashes, until he started to recognize the things that weren´t burned. He fall to his knees holding the reminders of all the letters he write to Tony. 

He started to cry holding close to his chest the little pieces of paper. His cry getting louder with every thing he find, photos, drawings. 

-I´m sorry Tony, …........my love, please ….............come back I´m so sorry- his voice crack with every word.


End file.
